


Ingredients for the Perfect First Kiss

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "The man carries a briefcase...I am so far from the man it's ridiculous."





	Ingredients for the Perfect First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: There was a time when I had Josh having a different Deputy Chief of Staff, then I remembered Bram. I am no expert but I think having more than one Deputy would be alright.  


* * *

“Hi.”

Hogan looked up from the drawer she sifted through and smiled. There was Josh Lyman, right in front of her desk.

“Hello. What brings you to this neck of the woods?”

“I was looking for Nora…or Donna. Actually, Nora.”

He did not want Hogan to think anything was happening between him and his former assistant. Other than a few indiscretions on the campaign trail, it was hard for Josh to say that he and Donna were even friends anymore. That hurt him but he felt somewhere it was his fault. That hurt even more. He wanted to be; they had been through so much and probably could still finish each other’s sentences. He knew she was with Cliff Calley now and was sure the new White House Senior Counsel would do his best to keep her away from her old boss.

“They have all gone home to their families. You know CJ doesn't want people here working too late if they don’t have to be.”

“You're here.” Josh reasoned. So were a dozen or so aides and assistants.

“I have been elected to basically get the office up and running. We've been in the White House two weeks…I have mastered the phone system. Everyone has an extension and a voicemail message.” Hogan replied smiling.

“I could have helped you with that. I know my way around.”

“You mean your assistant knows your way around.”

“Anassa is quite brilliant. I don’t know how she ended up on my doorstep but I am never letting her go. We will be very good friends by the end of our eight years here.”

“Eight years?” Hogan raised an eyebrow. “That’s ambitious.”

“I don’t mind being ambitious. Are you gonna…you’re working pretty late.”

“You said that already.” She said, smiling.

“Yeah well. I…”

“I'm actually leaving in a few minutes. It’s back bright and early tomorrow so I would like a good night’s sleep.”

“How are you getting home?”

“Walking.”

“It’s raining.”

“There is this nifty little invention; it’s called an umbrella, which will go a long way tonight.”

“It’s cold.”

“I have a coat. Josh, did you swallow the Weather Channel or Sam Seaborn?”

“I could walk with you.” He said.

“We live in opposite directions.”

“I don’t care. I want to walk you home, Hogan.”

“OK.” she smiled, nodding as a light crimson glow swept across her features. “I will meet you at your office in 15 minutes.”

“Right. Yeah, OK.”

Josh stood there for a few moments, unsure what to do next. Hogan looked at him.

“Lyman?”

“Hmm?”

“I'm going to meet you at your office.”

“Oh yeah.” He snickered. “Fifteen minutes, right?”

“Yeah.”

Josh turned and walked toward the West Wing. Hogan hummed as she packed her purse. He was going to walk her home tonight; butterflies were dancing in her stomach. If he did not kiss her tonight, Hogan was sure she would explode. It didn’t happen on Election Night, though she was willing to let that slide. Almost seven days in a tropical paradise and he didn’t even try. 

Hogan could hardly hide her disappointment. Night after night she lay in her bed alone. Her mind would wander to what would happen if he ever came in. She wanted to join him but feared being too aggressive. Josh would probably be uncomfortable with that. They shared a bed just once, managing to remain chaste. Except Hogan didn’t think she was in the mood for chastity another moment longer.

“Are you ready?”

Josh smiled when she stood in the doorway of his office. He put on his wool coat and his backpack.

“Why don’t you carry a briefcase?” Hogan asked. “I think I may have asked you that before.”

“The man carries a briefcase…I am so far from the man it’s ridiculous.”

“Um, not that far Josh.”

“Hey.” He looked wounded as he held the door out of the West Wing for her. “Take that back.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll pout. I mean it Hogan, I will.”

She laughed, signing out of the White House for the night.

“You are not the man, Josh Lyman.”

“That’s right. I'm da man; there is a big difference. Don’t forget that.”

“I won't.” she kept laughing.

Josh’s umbrella was much bigger than Hogan’s, which was his plan all along. It was huge; black and covered in stars.

“I've always wanted to walk under the stars with you.” He said.

Hogan slipped her arm in his. It gave him the chance to hold her close. Josh inhaled the scent of her perfume and it made him dizzy. He knew the temperature outside was hovering around forty but Josh was so hot he wanted to tear his clothes off. Almost as much as he wanted to tear her clothes off.

“How has your first two weeks been?” she asked as they stopped at a red light.

“Quite busy; the first 100 days always are. Its nothing I'm not used to…been there, done that.”

“I've heard tell.”

They walked across the street.

“That time off was definitely what I needed. I um…”

“I told you that you would look back on it fondly.” Hogan said. “I didn’t expect it to be so soon.”

“I do, very fondly. I even meant to call you but transition and the Inauguration left me not knowing which way was up. I got back to DC and had to jump in with both feet and hands.”

“We never got to dance. I was at the DNC ball and you didn’t even ask me to dance.”

“I can explain…”

“You don’t have to explain; I still had a lot of fun. Bram Howard was excellent company. I didn’t know he went to Princeton. His father is a renowned heart surgeon and his mother is a Venezuelan national who teaches philosophy at Smith.”

“Yeah, he's a real golden boy. A bright future is ahead of him under my tutelage.”

“A very nice guy.” Hogan said. “He complained that his mother still tries to find him nice girls. I thought that was cute.”

“Are you yanking my chain?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Are you talking up Bram so I can feel like an ass for…I wanted to dance with you all night but I was on the clock?”

“Your Deputy wasn’t.”

“Obviously.” Josh muttered.

“I wasn’t telling you any of this to make you upset Josh.”

“I'm not upset.”

“You are. Bram is a nice guy; I know many nice guys. One of the nicest is walking me home right now.”

Josh smiled, inwardly thinking of ways to appear cooler than a guy about ten years younger than him with smoldering Latin lover good looks. With Bram on the prowl, the White House Chief of Staff may have already lost the game.

“Why so quiet?” she asked.

“Thinking.”

“About what?”

“I should have asked you to dance.”

“Yeah, but you're a smart guy. You went to Harvard.”

“I did.” He nodded.

“That means you probably won't make the same mistake twice.”

That was a hopeful statement. Soon they were in front of her apartment. Walking up the steps together, Josh held the umbrella while Hogan fished her keys from her purse. He watched in amazement. It was tiny but she had some trouble finding them.

“Aha.” She pulled them out and zipped it up. “I would invite you in for coffee or something but the place is a disaster. I haven’t had time to clean.”

“I understand.”

“I appreciate the walk and the talk Lyman.”

“I…Hogan…”

“Yes Josh?”

“I want to um…” where the hell had his ability to form coherent sentences gone?

She put her arms around his neck and Josh pulled her into a passionate kiss. She made a little sigh of what he hoped was contentment. He trembled now, unsure if it was the cold or pure bliss at finally having his lips on hers. Their first kiss was everything he wanted it to be. Her mouth tasted like root beer as his tongue moved over hers.

Volts of electricity ran through him when Hogan’s hands stroked through his hair. Pulling away, they both slowly regained breath. Hogan saw so much desire in his eyes she was sure it would drown her. For just a moment, she slipped her hand in his.

“I better say goodnight.” She said.

“Goodnight.”

An inescapable smile crossed Hogan’s lips as she unlocked the front door and went into her building. He waited until she disappeared up the flight of stairs before heading in the other direction to his condo. This was a Gene Kelly moment. Josh Lyman was definitely in the mood to sing in the rain. It finally happened...he and Hogan kissed.

Under bright white stars on a rainy night in the nation’s capital. Closing his eyes for a moment, the Chief of Staff could still see the fireworks. His skin tingled and he felt heady. Better just to hail a cab than try to walk so far in that condition. Yes! They kissed! Victorious! Josh Lyman was still da man. Bram may have won a battle but he would win the war.

***


End file.
